


Miscelâneas

by fadaravena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Sen'ryuu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: Poesias e narrativas curtas.





	1. Haiku

Quem de longe vem?  
Guarda-chuva em mãos  
Risos desdenhosos

* * *

Folhas secas  
Carregadas pela brisa  
Outono

* * *

Bater de dentes  
Um gato observa  
Pombas no céu

* * *

Sol de primavera:  
Um conjunto de cores  
Borboletas no céu

* * *

Janela aberta:  
uma respiração serena  
ao meu lado

* * *

Há em uma xícara de café:  
A inquieta euforia  
Um cansado manuscrito

* * *

Em ervas-doces  
Um azedo aroma  
Com gosto de café

* * *

Enclausurado nas masmorras  
Olho para os céus  
E só vejo pedras

* * *

Já mortas jaziam  
As flores primaveris  
Do leito de Hades

* * *

Como reluz o casco  
Verde do besouro  
Rolador de esterco


	2. Lua escarlate

No alto do céu brilhava

Intensamente, lua escarlate

Do vermelho sangue da cor de vinho

Ganhava os tons de todo o céu

Do vermelho lua escarlate

 

Uma noite fria de tons quentes

Hipnotizante e sedutor

Da mais bela cor

De lua escarlate


	3. Soneto de fogo

Nascido em labareda ardente  
Discípulo fiel de grande Marte  
Grandioso o universo a qual faz parte  
De nada teme, senão, tão valente

E que em Plutão criou medo  
Distinto ser de fogo invejável  
E que não bastasse o ser amável  
Para nele a ironia mostrar-se cedo

E quando passa não só o calor  
Mas suas cores infestão tudo ao olhar  
Assim como certo um temor

Hesitam não se aproximar  
O ser de fogo perigoso causa dor  
E pode assim com tudo acabar


End file.
